


Red Pudding

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Blood, Chubby Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Soul Bond, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans wants to cook with his lover, of course this isn't a simple task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Horrortale one-shot, and decided on some cute fluff. Enjoy~!

You carefully opened up the dented can with the rusted can opener, your fingers skimming the edges in a vain hope to keep it steady. You were making dinner for yourself and Aliza. As luck would have it, you managed to find some packages of food at the dump. It was only some black beans and jalapenos, but once boiled to oblivion they'd be edible. You popped off the top, and tossed it into the trashcan under the sink. You then dumped the beans into the small pot reserved for you and Aliza's meals. You flicked on the burner, and reached across the stove to the small spice rack screwed into the wall. The only thing there was salt, but that was good enough for you.

You shook some into the simmering food, your stomach growling at the prospect of eating. It had been three days since your last meal, finding anything that wasn't human remains was hard. You put the salt back and brushed your hands off on your jeans. You turned on your heel, just to find yourself face to sternum with Sans. You looked up at his face, and rolled your eyes when you noticed his ever present 'thinking' look. "Hey, babe. You just get in?"

His face morphed into an easy going smile. "nah, just got in the door." He gestured to your pot. "found something to eat?"

"Yeah, I went to the dump with Paps today, found some beans and jalapenos. It'll keep for dinner and lunch tomorrow." Sans brushed past you and peered into your pot. He liked inspecting your meals, regardless if he and his brother are them or not. You never understood why, and you were almost afraid to ask. When he was satisfied with the spicy meal, he drew something out of his pocket. It was a small square package, and your eyes widened when you caught site of it. "Is that pudding?"

"heh, yeah. paps been staring at it in the general store for awhile." He set down the pale blue package, before scratching the back of his skull. "it's uh, i kinda need ya to help me cook it."

You shook your head and plucked up the package. "Aren't you some super smart scientist? Don't you know how to cook up some pudding?"

"hey now, if i knew i'd get that _reaction_ , i'd have done it myself."

He took the box from you, and you took one of the metal bowls out of the cabinet. He opened the box, and dumped the off white powder into the bowl and tossed the trash to the side. He then took out a small glass bottle that had your eyes widening. "How did you get vanilla beans?"

"it's a deadly secret, treat. ya might not like it."

You decided to trust him as you took the bottle and carefully measured out a teaspoon of the ground bean. They had a soft warm scent that wasn't as strong as they could be, hinting out that the bottle was old. "Now all we need is milk."

You glance over to the skeleton, and tapped his hoody pocket. "Got anything else, magic man?"

"..."

Your smile faltered, and you realized the reason behind his sudden lack of enthusiasm. Most of the monsters in the Underground had taken to eating humans. While you were human, you were also Sans's soul mate, and he couldn't kill you without himself dying. You had also struck a deal with Sans to spare the girl Aliza, and unless Papyrus was in extreme hunger, he would view Aliza as your own child. Which meant he treated her decently, and afforded her the same protection you had.

Anyone outside of that was fair game.

It was completely normal to find Papyrus trying to boil human eyeballs, roast livers, or chop up intestines. On the bloodier occasions, you usually went into the forest with your charge until Sans came to drag you back. So it was wishful thinking on your end to believe this meal would be free of human ingredients. 

"Sans you know-"

"it's what i gotta add." He said, ignoring your words as if you didn't even say them. He reached over and grabbed your arm with his cold phalanges. He turned it over and studied the smooth skin. "i need your blood."

"What?"

"trust me, i don't wanna share ya like that with anyone." His phalanges began to dig into your skin, and you let out a high pitched whimper. "that blood's mine by right, but..." His single pupil softened. "paps needs the pick me up. blood pudding ain't somethin' he's had in awhile. heh, a treat from my treat."

You knew that Sans wouldn't hurt you on purpose. His instincts that were tied within the bond wouldn't allow it, and his own possessive behavior wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt you. Sans had done everything he could to make you comfortable in his world of darkness and decay. However, you knew that his brother would always trump you when it came to importance. And if he thought that Papyrus needed a little treat, then he would do his best to fulfill it. 

You, on the other hand, were reluctant to do so. You were thankful that the brothers had given you and your charge a home. You were also grateful that they didn't require anything out of you that was too...foreign and strange. But the idea of feeding your blood to your roommates, well, it made a shiver go down your spine. It sounded like something out of a B-rate horror film. You looked up from your arm when Sans began speaking again. 

"ya don't gotta do it if ya don't wanna, just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." 

"Do you um..." You jerked your head towards the fridge. "Do you have any on hand?"

He snorted at your accidental pun, a sound that really sounded like he was pushing air through his teeth, and shook his head. "nah, i wouldn't've asked if we did. it's alright, i get it, ya humans kinda need that blood to keep livin' right? i can make this for him another time."

He dropped your arm and grabbed the bowl, taking it to the fridge. You held your hand up and stared down at your arm. It was true humans 'kinda' needed the blood. But you also knew that you had plenty in your body, especially since you weren't exactly thin either. It probably wouldn't kill you to give a little blood. Just so it wouldn't seem so weird, you could even think of it as a donation. That would make the pudding, which would make Papyrus happy. And a happy Papyrus, usually made a content Sans. 

"Hey," The skeleton turned back to you. "I'll do it. Just don't tell Aliza, I think she'd scold me if she knew."

The skeleton huffed out a laugh, and his eternal smile quirked upwards at the edges. "cool."

* * *

Sans had taken a bit to get ready. First he had cleaned one of his knives, then had found some gauze that he kept around for you and Aliza. After washing your arm, at your insistence, he held you against his ribs. Your back was to him, and your arm was held out, wrist up. In a way, this reminded you of some of your friends back in high school, and their cutting tendencies.

"just need a little bit from ya." Sans said, balancing the knife over your arm. "if if it's too much, we'll use water too and freeze it, ok?"

"Yeah."

Sans looped an arm around your waist to stop your nervous shuffling, before touching the cold knife against your skin. You took in a shaky breath, and a sharp pain exploded against your skin. Blood oozed from a mildly deep cut on your lower arm. You watched the liquid ooze into a measuring cup, your heart beating fast. You weren't used to seeing so much blood. Not even when your brother fell off the swing and needed stitches on his head. 

You wiggled your fingers, but the grip on your arm tightened. "gonna make it worse." Sans's voice was lower than usual, and there was an irritated note to it.

You stopped your movements, and watched as Sans repositioned his grip on the knife, and pressed his knuckles against the wound. You hissed and tried not to jerk backwards to escape the pain. The blood was flowing faster now, and there was so much more of it. "S-Sans."

The grip on your waist disappeared, and you felt something fumble with the hem of your sweater. Cold phalanges brushed against your stomach, and snaked their way upwards. Goosebumps began dotting your skin, but a full on shudder went down your spine when you felt his hands sneak under your sports bra. His grip was harsh and sloppy, but it was preferable than the new slice he got to your arm. "it's alright, treat. almost there, just a coupl'a more."

You leaned more of your body weight against Sans, watching blood flow down your arm, while he kneaded your breast. Even though this was so wrong, almost disgusting, it also felt...intimate. With his teeth pressed to your forehead, his fingers gripping your chest, and his bones stained in your blood. You flinched when he made a shallow slice on your wrist, and at the same time squeezed your breast as hard as he dared, earning a keening whine from you. 

You had accepted that things would always be strange between the two of you. He was a monster, and you were a human. You were predator and prey, two beings thrown together thanks to luck. There was no sense of normality between the two of you, regardless what you did. Sans didn't show you love the 'normal' way. To him, romance was terrible puns while licking your body. Yet what you were doing now...

It was probably the most romantic thing he'd ever done. 

 You felt your face go warm at the thought, and it got worse when you heard Sans's deep chuckle behind you. It rumbled in your ears, and jostled his ribs, heightening all the sensations you felt.

"gettin' a bit eager, huh?"

"Sorry."

He set down the knife, and pressed against each of the wounds one final time, before slipping his other hand out of your clothes. He used his magic to lift you up to the sink, and had you wash off the dried blood. When he set you down, he began wrapping your entire arm in gauze. There were only four deep cuts, but he had made several shallow ones up and down your limb. They probably wouldn't even scar if you didn't pick at them. 

Sans tied off the knot, and ripped the spool away from the rest with his teeth. "I didn't know you could open your mouth."

He glanced up at you for a moment, before going back down to the gauze. "don't have to do it often. ya probably just haven't noticed." He finished fiddling the with gauze, and stored it away in his pocket. "i'll mix this up while ya lay down. don't need ya faintin' on me."

He turned back to the counter, but you looped your good arm through his own and dragged him down to your level. His pupil widened in surprise, but he only stiffened when you smashed your lips to his teeth. Your lips sparked with magic, and it made you giddy. You pressed a little more of your body against him, and pressed your lips harder against his teeth, praying he caught the hint. 

It seemed he did as his jaws opened, revealing his gaping mouth. You inched your tongue inside, mindful of his massive canines, and laved against the calcified surface. It was like licking teeth, but rougher and a distinct metallic taste. When the need to breathe became apparent, you pulled away, tucking your tongue back into your own mouth. "Thanks, Sans, for letting me do that."

He stared down at you, and for a moment you thought he would snap at you. He didn't like to be out of control, and had made it clear you shouldn't surprise him in any way. But if he didn't like it, he could have stopped you at anytime. He had done so before on plenty of occasions. 

Suddenly you were pulled forward again, and teeth pressed against your mouth in a bruising kiss. His jaws were parted, but you could feel the light whirring of magic. Fingers dug into your hips, and you obediently opened your own mouth. Something cold and slick touched your tongue and you gasped. The foreign object paused, but you moved your tongue forward and brushed against it. You felt Sans shift against you, and realization struck. You let your tongue wrap around the intruder the best you could, and began to suck on it. 

Sans dragged you closer to him, and you were nearly straddling him as your tongues danced against each other. He was sloppy, and you felt spit escape the side of your lips, but it felt good. You weren't sure it was because it was Sans, or the fact that he had used magic. Either way, it was by far one of the best kisses you had ever received. 

When you parted he stared down at you, seemingly unaffected by it. You, however, was in the process of catching your breath and willing your heart to slow down. "I didn't know you could make a tongue."

The skeleton's smile quirked up at the edges, before he twisted you around, and gave you a push. "go on before ya faint."

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted fluff! It ended on an almost normal note, so it wasn't that bad. 
> 
> You know what isn't normal, my tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
